Green Gang
If a number of Green Orion People live in the same place, they are liable to form a "Green Gang". A "Green Gang" lives communally, usually very closely. Aboard ships they like to alter quarters to have very small bunk areas and a large comnmon-room. On a planet they will form a sort of long-house or Dorm arrangement. When comfortable, clothing becomes optional - really optional. Green Orions will listen to music, dance, eat and talk together in close proximity. Alphas Usually elders among the Greens will carry great weight of persuasion, although stupid greens may not accord an elder proper weight, and a stupid elder many not accrue much social status. Usually the chief of a Green Gang is called an Alpha. An Alpha may gain her position, it is usually a woman, by dint of wisdom, charisma, personal combat or a mix. If a well loved and well respected elder is challenged, other Greens in his or her Gang may rise to his or her defense. Alpha is not something you can take, although there are those that try. Alpha is something that is given. If an unpopular person forces the issue through dint of arms that Green Gang will dissipate. Oz The Green Community of Oz is one of the largest and is the freest in known space, outside of all Orion worlds. Greens from Oz have moved to Earth to try and transplant what they have discovered of Green Cultural preferences there. The Aneilogs really like Greens when they are comfortable being Greens and not tying themselves in knots trying to meet other explications. The Aneish lack of any degree of a privacy taboo casts "Green" in a totally different light. Casual sex in the privacy of your room is downright staid next to casual sex in public. The Community and the specific location are sometimes colloquially known as "the Green Ghetto". The community has taken ownership of the term. On Oz, the very large "Green" Community is composed of many houses and several Alphas. They are taking up democratic institutions according to necessity and preference. Residence in any specific house is a slippery manner as young folks tend to float around. Ironically the Green Community on Oz has walls, although passage has only been declined to very few violent or stupid people (who don't tend to have a general welcome in any case.). Like Little America the point of the walls is to mentally and emotionally exclude the Aneilog frame of mind and allow the space to be fully Green in outlook and attitude. All friends are welcome in the Green Community, and are encouraged to shed clothing, dance, sing, eat and talk as suits them. No one is forced to do anything in the Green Community, except to leave if they become violent. The walls are not the only, or even major break with the Aneilog mind frame. The architecture of the Green Ghetto is aggressively Orion. All straight lines and soaring strictures, the opposite of the Aneilog preference for organic curves and low buildings. Sex Sex among the Greens is a strange and difficult subject. Many of the Greens, having suffered massive sexual abuse in captivity have twisted emotional reactions to sex. These range from traumatized avoidance to being overly casual and emotionally disengaged from the act. What is being learned is that Green attitudes about sex are not wrong, they are Green. Green Orions have no responsibility to alien viewpoints. They need only answer to themselves. the damage is double ended. Gold Orions as slavers have stigmatized every aspect of Green society as the behavior of uncontrolled animals. Even when rescued their usually Human rescuers try and overlay Human morals on the Greens as a "healthy attitude" further messing them up. Oz has given the Green community the space it needs to discover who they really are. And to discover there is nothing wrong with that. Even then the trip has been difficult. Among Greens, sex is a form of social and emotional bonding, as well as a gesture of love and affection. A Green may engage in sex with a friend for reasons that a human would consider too light or trivial, however it would be a mistake to consider a Green a "Slut" or "Easy" in a sexual sense. Many Greens find such an attitude offensive and a betrayal of trust. Likewise "expected" gender behavior is not expected. Green Orions are not Humans, or any other species. Non Green Orion labels for what you think is going on are wrong. Callow non-Orion young people sometimes troll Green communities in search of easy sex. Few find it. Like the Aneilogs, what you see is not what you think it is. Help for post captivity Greens Aneilog and Deltan Counselor Teams have joined the Green Community on Oz to research the nature of trauma in the Green Orion Psyche and design effective treatment. Many Greens must discover a workable post-abuse mind frame. Recovery from such trauma can be a life long process. Any Federation world will welcome freed Greens with open arms. However, the cultural norms and needs of post-captivity Greens are shrouded in obscurity. Also the Culture of the Federation is often confusing and threatening to post captivity Greens. Work is progressing on making sure the experiences of Li'ira, Miriah Katasai and the Ozian Green Community are available to people helping Post-Captivity Greens integrate into Federation Society. Active exporting of the Experiance of the Ozain community is helping refugee Green Orions recover a viable culture that is clearly their own. The Greens of Federation Orion Worlds The elephant in the room is the Green communities of the various Orion worlds that are part of the Federation. While these Greens are free by law, they are not free by custom, and while laws are not permitted to keep them down, custom is often enough. The Ozian experience is pertaining the Orion worlds. The idea that Greenness is not a flaw or anything to be ashamed of has a power that those wielding it are not even fully aware of. It is becoming obvious that it takes a Green to truly free a Green. Others have been bringing as much baggage to the table as they take away. Green Orion Worlds Two examples have been located in the Kliges'chee implosion zone of worlds that are entirely Green Orion. Verdan is the only one with warp drives. The other is currently a Prime Directive protectorate. While the Green culture of Verdan does not match Oz in every respect, the Ur-nature of both can be seen. Sociologists can see that being Green is a natural thing, not imposed by an outside force. In the Future It is hoped that in the future, Green Gang style colonies of Green Orions will be able to form on many Federation worlds, and allow Green Orion people a safe place to escape to. Category:Races Category:Culture Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Political Units